Two trapped souls  One exit
by Big Brother Graham-Kun
Summary: kuro miyuda is a 15 year old boy with strange powers. When he was thirteen, he fended off a rapist for a girl called Yuka Shikimoreu but was hurt in the prossess. Death the kid appears and takes the two children to the Death weapon meister academy/Shibuse
1. Those weird eyes

**Those different eyes**

**Hey guys and gals, this is my first story EVAR so keep the bad comments to yourself ok :) Signed: Big Brother**

[A/N~ Yes, most of my characters are OC's in this story as the likes of Kuro, Yuka and Kira. I talk no credit for Soul eater or anything but the OC's and my own minds plot.]

Kuro Miyuda is thirteen years old. After his mother died, Kuro became distant from his father

and branded himself an outcast and soon ran way from home. As he walked by a dark allyway

there were people shouting. Kuro was about to simply pass and forget about it but then the screams got

louder and louder. kuro dashed into the passage way to investigate. As the noises gotten louder, Kuro's

footsteps were now silent as he made his way towards the whimpering mystery. Kuro's mouth droped when he

saw a 40 year old man holding a Katana (Sword used by Japanese samurai) Stabing it into a large trash can.

The man was muttering _"Where are you, you little skank ?"_ Kuro thought the man was just crazy and letting

off some steam... Untill kuro noticed a kitten slowly steping out of safty and then being grabed with great

speed by a young girl about the same age as Kuro but looked exactly like the crazy old man. Kuro quickly put

all the pieces together and came to a conclusion that the man was her father and was sexually abusing her. The man finally

found her, draged her by her legs and held her up by her pigtaills. She gasped with the pain and let go of

her cat. The man's smile grew wider as he threw the girl against the wall. The man grasped the kitten and

looked straight into the the feline's eyes and licked his lips. _"You thought you could get away from me ?_

_for your disobedient behaviour im going to kill your cat for the last time !"_ The girl screamed and pleaded

for him not to but it was too late, he swiftly took the blade and shoved it into the animals body. The cat

dissapeared except for a purple "soul" like ball and the man devoured it. The girl burst into tear then the

man set his sights back on the girl. _"yum, that was delicious ! I want MORE !"._ The man grabed the girl by

the back of her shirt and readied the blade. This was when kuro decided to move. The man struck.

Kuro tackled the girl out of the man's grip and felt an excrusiating pain go up the left side of his body

He had been hurt. They both fell to the ground with a thud. kuro was not moving. The man took him by the

throut._"You've got guts kid, looks like you have a death wish"_ Kuro coughed up blood. _"leave her alone"_ he

said lightly. The man laughed in his face. _" I said leave...her... ALONE !"_ kuro's and the man's eyes met. Kuro's

eyes were now red. _"What the hell happened to your eyes !"._ Before Kuro let out his power, the man threw him

onto the girl. instinctively he shielded her as the man attackes. *BOOM* the mans body turned to ash and flew away

Into the sky. All that is left is his soul and a dark figure behind it. Who was this person? and why did he risk his

own life to save this girl ?

**well, this was the first part of a short creation that popped into my head. Massive Shout out to Graphic Horrors. A lot more coming soon**_._


	2. The DWMA

Chapter 2 – DWMA

Chapter 2 – The DWMA

The shadow then revealed itself. It stood out from the darkness with the sun's light making the person's form more visible. The shadow disappeared and what could then be seen was a 15 year old boy in a black and white suit, he also had black hair which had three white, horizontal lines on the left side but not on the right.

"Who is that…?"

The girl spoke nervously but Kuro quickly put his free hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "we've got to hide." She nodded and the two crawled silently behind a dumpster in the still dark alleyway. After a moment, Kuro peeked his head around and saw the weird boy muttering out words he couldn't quite understand. The boy's arms were stretched out in front of him and the floating red 'soul' ball was absorbed into his body. It wasn't like before when the man ate the cat soul, this soul simply synched into his body!

After this supernatural trade was done, the boy threw his weapons into the air and they transformed into two pretty teens with the flash of a pink light. The taller girl had dirty blonde hair and complained about her sore back. The smaller one – with larger breasts – had bleach blonde hair and she was giggling, seemingly off in her own little world.

It was then that Kuro collapsed; his gaping wound began to surge out a deep crimson liquid. The girl gasped quietly, but the boy in the black suit heard it instantly "you two, get back into your weapon form, we're not alone!" he ordered with care.

"On it!" the two girls agreed immediately and the pink flash of light was once again seen. They appeared once again in the boy's hands, both of a desert eagle 50cal hand gun type. The boy quickly found the two hiding and aimed down his sights. But then he hesitated.

"A little girl?"

The little girl was cowering in the corner, trying to hide herself from him to no avail. Kuro slowly picked himself up, trembling from the pain. He wielded a katana and was ready to fight to the death "LEAVE US ALONE!" He tried to swing his katana but all of his strength had been drained and he fell forwards onto the other boy's arms. The boy wielding the twin pistols gave a confused look but retained his nonchalant facial expression.

"No, don't kill him!" the little girl screamed, clearly crying her eyes out. She lifted her fist and tried to punch with all her might at the boy with guns, but that attempt failed.

The guns transformed back into their human forms and waited for what would happen next.

The boy immediately told the girls to go to the academy and alert Dr. Stein of the current situation and to be ready for his arrival. The girls nodded and went off in another direction for the academy.

The boy placed Kuro onto the ground, laying him in a symmetrical position, and then turned to face the girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes with his own golden orbs. "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you. Now, your friend needs medical attention quickly, so I need you and him to accompany me to the DWMA. His life is at risk so we must hurry, do you understand?"

The girl nodded with tears still dripping down her face but she gave a half smile of gratitude.

"Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Death the Kid."

Later In That DWMA Infirmary

Kuro awoke to the weird feelings of blurred vision and a sore head – what did he expect? He looked up and fixed his gaze on what he could tell was a man with shaggy, grey hair, a screw going through his head and he was also wearing a long white – strangely stitched – lab coat.

Little to Kuro's knowledge; the man before him was Dr. Stein, he was a three-star meister, a professor at the DWMA and the best doctor around – also a mad scientist, but that's not important is it?

"Well you're finally awake? So how are you feeling?" Stein spoke in calm and happy tone. Kuro then attempted to lift himself up but with no success. "Easy there, you've got a pretty bad wound so you should rest for a while." Stein spoke once again as he saw Kuro groaning from the pain of his healing wound.

Kuro stopped, letting his body relax and his head to fall onto his pillow. He looked up to see an ID card on Dr. Stein, glaring at it in hope to find out more about him.

Dr. Stein brought out a clip board with a piece of paper clipped onto it; which said _registration_ at the top. "Now, if you could answer some questions, that would be great. First thing; what's your name?"

"It's Kuro. Kuro Miyuda."

"Okay, Kuro… Do you have any family or close friends?"

"Yea-" Kuro stopped and looked down with a sigh. "No, they're dead."

"Sorry to hear that." Stein went on to the next question after a moment. "How old are you?"

"13 years old."

"Okay, do you have weapon abilities or any training with any kind of weapon?"

"Umm… I'm not a weapon but I have had some practice with a few different kinds of weapons…" Kuro thought for a little while then raised a brow.

Stein put down the clipboard "well, that's all for now" he looked towards the door. "Your little _girlfriend_ will be happy your alright" he smirked jokingly.

"G…G…G…Girlfriend?" Kuro exclaimed in a confused manner and with a dumbfounded facial expression.

Stein was also confused "calm down, she's outside. I'll send her through."

After Stein left, the mystery girl entered. Kuro tried to sit up once again but the pain was unbearable and soon he plopped back down in annoyance.

The girl walked closer and closer, and then finally stood next to his bed. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you then…" the tears were dripping from her sparkling eyes and down her rosy face as she remembered the horrible incident which took place a few hours ago.

"Hey, don't cry! He was just a bad man and he got what was coming to him. Now, how about you tell me your name." Kuro tried to cheer her up from the pits of that dark memory.

She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes "Yuka…Shikimoreu… And that monster you saved me from is…. _Was_ my uncle" Yuka sat on the bed beside Kuro and looked straight into his eyes as he looked straight into hers. "Why did you do it… Why did you rescue an orphan like me?"

Kuro could see all the trouble and fear in Yuka's eyes. "I don't know, it was liked something pulled me in" he looked down for a moment in thought but looked up into her eyes once again "I guess we have something in common, though."

Yuka grabbed a heart shaped locket which was dangling around her neck and down to her chest, and placed her hand on top of his.

Kuro blushed and looked away with a half smile, ready to change the subject. He looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was now 10 o'clock pm – the events earlier had taken place at 6 o'clock am. "You've been here a while…" he whispered. "So, do you have anywhere to sleep?" he asked.

Yuka's head fell slightly "no… I can't go back home since what happened and I'm too scared to go on my own…"she spoke shyly.

Kuro shimmied over to his left side of his bed and motioned for her to get in. "You can stay with me for now. And I promise, I'll protect you no matter what" he flashed a large, assuring smile.

Yuka crawled up beside him and kissed his cheek gently with soft lips, light whispering "my hero…" She smiled back and lay down, drifting off into bliss beside him.


	3. When i was her age

**Chapter 3 – The power within power**

**_Hey Fans, this one is quite short due to the fact that i suck at making up stories but thanks to Graphic, Here it is :P Chapter 4 coming soon _**

Yuka awoke in a daze, unknown in her mind was where she was. She tried to get up but was pulled back down with incredible strength. She became frantic and started to freak out, hoping deep in her heart that she wasn't back with that monster. She slowly turned her head to catch a glimpse of her captor, but instead of seeing the blood lusting murderer, she saw Kuro leaning his head against her back. A blush then appeared on her face along with a relieved sigh. She slowly and steadily removed his arm so she wouldn't wake him up, and then walked out the door.

"Oh hello, you must be the girl who was saved this morning" an older girl's voice suddenly spoke.

Yuka was taken by surprise, she jumped at the sudden sound of someones voice - afterall, she wasn't expecting anyone. "I...I umm..." she started with an obvious stutter.

"Dont worry, I dont bite or anything" the ash blonde girl smiled warmly, showing she was no threat to the younger girl.

Yuka sighed, letting out her fear in that single blow before regaining her ability to speak normally. "Who are you anyway? And why are you here?" she asked as she looked into the girl's olive green eyes with her own dark chocolate windows to the soul.

"I'm Maka Albarn, me and my partner were on a mission and we ran into a little trouble, he's still recovering so I came to visit him..." Her head dipped and she looked down at the floor, saddened by the fact that she let Soul get hurt again.

"I hope he gets well soon" Yuka gave a half smile, putting a hand onto Maka's shoulder, making her look up. "I hope so too, thanks" Maka smiled "I have to go see Soul now, so I'll see you later." Maka then walked passed Yuka who gave a friendly goodbye wave and walked into the infirmary.

10 minutes later:-

Maka came back out of the infirmary with a nonchalant look on her face, which is until...

"Huh? Your still here?" Maka asked in a surprised tone as she looked down to see Yuka sitting, reading a book. She had been waiting for Maka patiently.

Yuka looked up to Maka with a blank face "yeah... I don't know where I'm going so I was hoping you could show me around, Maka-senpai." Yuka gave a happy, glowing smile. Maka gave a giggle and offered her hand down to Yuka which she took immediately and pulled herself up gracefully. "You don't need to use honorifics, just call me Maka. And I'll help you out, first I think we should go see Lord Death to discuss your situation." "Okay" Yuka replied in a cheery voice.

Then the two walked towards the death room happily. Maka mused over how the fact that Yuka reminded her of herself when she was her age. Then Yuka broke the silence "so how was your friend Soul?" She asked sympathetically. Maka switched out of her thoughts and back into reality "he's doing fine now."

The two then reached the death room and stopped. Maka knocked on the door twice and waited for permission to enter while Yuka watched curiously 'Maka is my senpai, even if she objects to it, hehehe' she mused.

**_What will happen in the death room ? what will happen to Kuro ? Will Yuka be able to stay at the DWMA ? Stay tuned _**

**_Signed : dark & Graphic_**


	4. little inbetween parody thing

**Sorry for the wait, Please wait a little longer**

CLOUD GAZING:-

Kuro and Yuka lying on the grass, looking up at the sky.  
>Kuro: so what do you think that cloud looks like?<br>Yuka: Hehehe, it looks like a big, long di-  
>Kuro: -ANYWAY! *phew, that was a close one.*<p>

A few minutes later after awkward silence.

Yuka: hey, Kuro~Kun?  
>Kuro: huh? *what now?*<br>Yuka: what do you think that cloud looks like?  
>Kuro: a rab...<br>Yuka: dick...  
>Kuro: Yuka~chan!<br>Yuka: pussy...  
>Kuro: WHA?<p>

Yuka points in another direction where Blair is wearing extremely revealing apparel (two sizes too small tank top and matching panties). Kuro then bursts an extreme nosebleed and slams back against the ground unconscious. Yuka pulls out a book she had borrowed from her 'Maka~senpai' and poked at his now white face and chest.

Yuka: "It's a cat you moron. You're a pussy too, but your mine". She said while hugging Kuro's dead-like body in a position he wouldn't normally agree to be in.

**This is something Graphic horrors made up so that i can have a little more time to get me next chapter out. **

**Signed: Dark**


	5. Chapter 5  That black cat

**Chapter 4 – Four souls are better than one**

Well hello there!" said a strange pitched and goofy male voice as Yuka and Maka entered the main part of the death room

A strange man-like figure moved across the room and halted in front of the two young girls. Maka just looked up the way she normally would toward one of her elders; respectfully and as if everything were normal. But with Yuka there was a different story; she looked up with curiosity and confusion at the person in front of them who wore fully covering, black cloak and unusual, spiked, white skull mask.

"Hello, Lord Death" Maka answered pleasantly, giving a light smile then looked to her side to see Yuka who was staring, making Maka raise a brow. Yuka snapped out of it when she felt Maka's green eyes looking in her direction, she shook her head and regained a normal look on her face.

"So who might this be?" Lord Death asked, looking toward Yuka which made her look curious. "I'm... My name is...uh... Yuka...Shikimoreu" Yuka stuttered nervously, and then looked over to Maka to help her out of the bottomless pit she had stumbled into. "She was saved by Kuro Miyuda from the kishin egg; 'Mike the Molester' but he was hurt, so then Kid turned up and saved them." Maka explained thoroughly, making Yuka a bit surprised. Had she really remembered that much?

Somewhere in Death City:-

Kid, Liz and Patty were shopping for random little things when suddenly Kid started to sneezed aggressively. "What's the matter, Kid? You are coming down with something?" Liz asked, turning her head from a fancy blue laced top she had been debating about. "Yeah, Kid! You got the flu or something?" Patty exclaimed, sounding worried but still hyper as usual. "No, I'm alright. Someone is probably talking about me somewhere, that's all"

Back in the Death Room:-

"Thank you, scythe meister Maka. Now, hope you won't mind but could you please wait outside while me and Yuka have a little chat?" Lord Death asked and Maka nodded and said "sure" with that she gave Yuka a reassuring smile and walked back out of the death room.

Lord Death went over to a table that seemingly appeared from nowhere and offered for Yuka to sit. Yuka exhaled unconsciously and walked over to the round, skull shaped table and sat down. She bit her bottom lip lightly, frightened about being alone without Maka or Kuro again.

"Well, a lot seems to have happened to you. Luckily, you don't have to worry about being alone now, if you accept the idea I have. How would you like to be put into Maka's care and for her to mentor you for a while?" he proposed his random idea.

Yuka's face lit up instantly and she smiled deeply with a positive nod.

"Since neither you nor he has anywhere to go, I think it would probably be best when Kuro is feeling better to have you both stick together and have an apartment" again he explained "well, you run along now. It wouldn't be good manners to leave Maka waiting too long." Yuka nodded again and left with a smile and short bow.

"Me and Kuro … will be living together?" She blushed at the thought of being alone with Kuro.

As Yuka walked out of the death room with a smile on her face, she noticed Maka standing just outside. "How'd it go?" Maka asked curiously. "Lord Death said I'm have live with you for a while and that you're my senpai" Yuka gave a big, cheerful grin. Suddenly Yuka reached out and gave Maka the biggest bear hug of all time, positively embracing her official 'senpai'. Maka gasped at the sudden action and sighed as the younger girl let go wow that was one hell of a hug... she thought. "Soul's getting out today so we can go home together, okay?" Maka's words made Yuka smile more - if possible - and nod, following her back to the infirmary.

As the girls entered the room, they saw Soul and Kuro with their shirts off, trying to see who had the deepest scar.

"Soul, what the hell are you doing?" Maka finally spoke after a few minutes staring at a bad memory.

Another few moments went by in silence; Soul realized that Maka had started to feel bad about the scar on the front part of his torso. To take Maka's mind off of it, he decided sacrificed another few brain cells by replying "hey Maka, me and Kuro were just hanging, waiting for you and your flat chest to swing by."

"Maka-Chop!"

Without much time to think, Maka swung the spine of her hard-cover book onto his cranium, scrambling his brains once again. Yuka matched intently at the so called Maka-Chop, an idea popping into her slightly empty head. With one swift movement, she pulled out her own book and hit the spine against Kuro's head lightly, barely tapping him while making a *PLOP* "Yuka-Chop." She pulled her book away and looked at Kuro blankly then toward Maka "did I do well?" she asked cautiously, Maka gave a slight giggle and patted the top of Yuka's head "only hit them when they do something wrong, my young student." Yuka nodded and smiled warmly. The unusual event left the two boys dumbfounded, giving one another confused side glanced

"If she ends up like Maka; good luck, Kuro" Soul said quietly so the girls wouldn't hear.

Kuro sighed, rolled his eyes and thought out loud "great..."

"So who's Maka junior?" Soul asked teasingly, making the two girls look in his direction.

"I'm Yuka Shikimoreu, Kuro saved me" Yuka answered in a more confident tone than earlier.

"So you're the girl he saved?" Soul said in a lower tone, making Kuro look away slightly.

"Yuka and Kuro are going to be staying with us for a while until they can get on their feet, Lord Death's orders." Maka then turned to look directly at Soul. "Don't" get your boy crap into her head." Soul sighed and muttered a "whatever" and then he and Maka walked out of the door. Yuka walked closer toward Kuro and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek and spoke happily.

"I hope you get better soon, with every part of my heart and soul" she smiled and waved goodbye as she rushed out the door to go catch up with Soul and Maka, Leaving Kuro with his thoughts and a faint blush.

"She kissed me …"

**Thanks to all who have been reading this far. The usual shout out to graphic horrors who puts up with me and my madness. I'd like to point out that BLAIR will be in my next part so keep on reading if you like her ;D signed: Dark**


	6. Feelings intertwine

**Chapter 5 – This is our family**

Soul and Maka finally reached home to their apartment with a curious and bright eyed Yuka following behind them, keeping quite. They walked up the stairs and opened the door, only for Soul to stumble over something on the ground as he walked in, which made Yuka giggle. Soul frowned and got up with a low pout "that was so not cool..." Everyone gazed around the messy apartment to see many different things; sexy peephole bras, matching thongs and multiple issues of the 'playgirl' magazine. Maka growled and quickly put a hand over Yuka's eyes so she couldn't see the horrific scene. Maka then gave a quick whisper to Soul to clean it up, who refused right away but the threat of a Maka-Chop changed his mind - nosebleed or brain damage? Think of it that way.

A short while later the room was finally clear once more and Maka allowed Yuka to look at the apartment former state; Soul standard. "Why did you cover my eyes?" Yuka asked in a confused yet uncaring voice. Maka looked to her with half closed eyes and replied "sorry, Blair left her things... lying around everywhere and nobody should see that when first arriving into a household." Yuka nodded and looked around "you have a nice place by the way" she commented "thanks" Maka answered with a smile then invited her further into the room, closing the door after. "So who's Blair anyway?" Yuka asked, looking at a green plant sitting next to the window. "Long story short, she's a magic cat that stays with us" Soul answered.

Later that day:-

After much chatter in the living room between Maka and Yuka, Yuka decided she needed to use the bathroom. She opened the door and rushed in, only to discover a naked woman lying in the bath tub full of water and bubbles. Yuka's eyes widened and a drip of blood trickled down her nostril as she stared. "Oh! Hello there! I'm Blair, are you a friend of Soul and Maka?" the woman asked and Yuka nodded "I'm Blair, what's your name?" Yuka backed away with a heavier nosebleed as the woman stood up from the tub. Yuka nearly had a heart attack but managed to get a towel and hand it over to Blair "I...I'm Yuka, sorry but I need to pee... Could you leave for a sec...?" she finally spoke in a low tone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Blair opened the door and walked out with the short towel barely wrapped around her torso and thighs.

Maka looked in the direction of the bathroom when she saw Blair with a small towel on "Blair! You didn't scare Yuka did you?" Maka yelled. Then Yuka walked out with wide eyes and rolled toilet paper up her nostrils while having her arms folded tightly "I think I may have seen Jesus..." Yuka twitched. Maka jumped up hoping to clear up most of Yuka's current trauma but before she could her front door got smashed down from the outside.

Into the apartment charged the self-proclaimed 'ore-sama' "Yo! The great Black Star has come to brighten your day! Yahoo!"

Yuka jumped and fell back at the sudden loud noises, a bit scared and very much surprised.

"Black Star! It's rude to break down someone's front door and barge into their home!" Tsubaki told Black Star in her usual sweet tone but Black Star didn't seem to listen.

Next to walk in were Death the Kid, and Liz and Patty. "Sorry to come over at short notice but we all decided to pay you a visit and see how your all doing" Kid explained.

Soul came out of his room to find out what all the commotion was all about but Blair immediately jumped onto him and he fell back into his room, suffocating at the hand of Blair's uncovered boobs. Maka scowled but her attention got caught to someone else...

Yuka went into a corner and tears began to form at the sides of her eyes "I want Kuro-kun..." she whimpered.

Maka went over and helped her up "it's okay, Yuka. These are just some friends who wanna see you" she explained in a comforting tone. Yuka nodded and walked over to the group of teens with a curious but cautious look, then she noticed some familiar faces "hello..." she looked up with puppy eyes."Hey there!" Patty smiled and waved with a lot of energy, making Yuka smile.

Maka smiled warmly and introduced Yuka to everyone, although Yuka already knew Kid, Liz and Patty a little.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Yuka. Yuka Shikimoreu."

"Ah, so this is the shy little defender's name" Smiled Kid. With everything that needed to be done was done; Yuka thanked Maka by hitting Soul across the head with a Yuka-Chop for not being in the company.

That night:-

Maka and Yuka both got ready for bed but another problem was afoot.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She pulled on the other girl's pyjama bottoms and almost pulled them straight down.

"Well you're not bunking with Soul anytime soon and I think you've been tormented by Blair so you can stay with me" She smiled and guided her to her room then into the bed. "It's going to be a snug fit so don't worry if you touch anything" Yuka giggled and crawled up once again to someone quite new in her life but was equally important.

"Good night sempai" Yuka shivered.

"Good night imouto" Holding her close.


	7. Chapter 7 The Heart taker part one

Chapter 7 - The heart taker part 

This night for Kuro had been the worst in his life. Ever since Yuka left with Soul & Maka he had been experiencing chest pains and feeling breathless. Kuro had alerted Dr Stein but he quickly dismissed the matter and gave him some painkillers. As the night progressed, Kuro's chest was hurting more and more.

"_Ahhhhh! This pain is too much. Why does it feel like my heart … was … ripped … out" _Kuro then realized why he felt so wrong. Yuka had stolen his heart. Not exactly but Kuro remembered how she grasped on to her locket when she held his hand.

"I must find Yuka or I'll die" So he set off in search of the girl who he had taken and protected.

Kid had gone from the "Welcome home" party to the academy for some books he forgot. That's when he spotted Kuro clutching his chest and silently screaming in searing pain.

"Hey, Kid! Are you ok? Oh Kuro, what are you doing out here?" Kid reached out to balance him but he grabbed Kid's shirt, almost taking it out of symmetry.

"Where is Yuka...Tell me where she is!" Kid saw the determination and fear in his eyes so he decided just let _him almost destroying is perfect view_ slide.

"Get off me… you're ruining my suit. Don't worry about Yuka, she's safe with Maka and Soul. I really have to go so I'll write down the address. There isn't a door anymore so that should shorten your search" Kid gave him the note and left.

"_Thanks"_

10 minutes later, At Soul and Maka's apartment:-

Kuro finally reached the address kid had given him. He was right when he said the door was missing. Who knew?

"Only a few steps to go… Damn it, my breathing is getting worse! I need to get to Yuka quick"

The front room was dark but Kuro could make out bodies, obviously sleeping so he just ignored them and went to the room marked "Maka's room" with a little post it note saying "and Yuka". His time was now. He walked in then _*Crash* _Whiteness attacked his eyes, his heart slowly stopped, his lungs exploded and his body felt numb and cold.

**Yeah, it's a very short chapter but Iv'e been with a very special girl and hadn't had time to write. Part 2 will be around in a week/ two weeks.**

**Signed : Dark**

**P.S I'm the special girl ^w^ : Graphic horrors**


	8. The HeartTaker part 2

**Chapter 7 - The heart-taker part 2**

It was three in the morning and Yuka hadn't gotten any sleep. All she could think about was Kuro being in the hospital alone without her. She tried to move it away from her mind but it just kept coming back with force each time. Maka's snoring was loud and didn't help. Then Yuka heard someone stepping on the broken door. Was it a burglar or a killer? Yuka tried waking Maka but it was fruitless.

"Maka! Maka! Wake up, there's someone in…the…house" An echo of hard breathing surrounded Yuka's ears as the handle on the door slowly creaked open.

"Who are you?" Tears started to stream from Yuka's face, hoping this person would not hurt or do anything unspeakable to herself.

"Y…Y…Yuka! I've finally found you..." The voice also echoed in her ear but sounded familiar in a way. The person stumbled in, almost drunken like and crashed onto the floor. This woke up Maka.

"What the hell?" Maka quickly turned on her bedside lamp and reviled the mysterious man. It was Kuro lying face down….and not breathing.

"*Gasp* K…KURO!" Yuka screamed her lungs out, waking everyone up in the small apartment.

"What's wrong ! Is every ok ?" Soul rushed in, trampling Kuro's limp body. Yuka grabbed a book for a fierce Yuka-Chop, sweeping him off of his feet away from Kuro.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ! Oh my god Maka, what do I do ? HELP HIM ! PLEASE !" Her tears were streaming like waterfalls as Maka tried to console her. Death the kid barged in with some sort of machine and attached it to Kuro's mouth.

"Kid... What is that thing" Maka asked with Yuka attached to her smallish boobs.

"It's a life support system I picked up from Dr Stine after I ran into him. I need to know what happened to him...Yuka." Now she snapped out of her long term depression and snapped at Kid.

"What's that supposed to mean "Mr Kid". Do you think I would ever do anything to hurt him ? He saved me from the depths of hell and I am forever in his debt. So don't..." Kid covered her mouth and ripped the heart shaped locket out from her breast.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, just tell me who gave you it !" He slightly shook her.

"Someone left it at my door a week ago. It had a note saying "whoever you fall in love with will have their heart taken by you" I didn't think it was literal ! I swear !" Kid examined the locket further and done something that only a skilled god could think of. He smashed it against Kuro's chest and turned off the machine. Kuro coughed hard, re-clutching to life. Yuka pushed Kid out of her way and hugged the semi-conscious Kuro. Kid then was hugged by Maka.

"You don't know how much this means to her. Thank you." She stared into his golden orbs and him into her green apple like eyes. The door slammed open and in stormed Black*Star.

"HEY ! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE !" He shouted his lungs out as per usual but he didn't notice the deep stare between Maka and Kid. Though Tsubaki noticed.

"Ummm Maka, are we interrupting something ?" Pointing at Yuka and Kuro then her and Kid. Tsubaki's soft voice shot through Maka's ear's like bullets and she pushed Kid away.

"N..N..NO ! I...Uh...well that person under Yuka is Kuro, the one who saved her. I'll tell the story sooner or later, let's all get some rest because it's been a long day."

"Hey ! What was that fo... Oh." Soul finally awoke from his slumber and sighting a huge glance from Maka, Tore Kuro and Kid away from the woman's lair and left for his own sanctuary.

**Yeah, I'm a bit slow with writing. I also wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible so don't hate too much**

**Signed : Dark**


	9. Truth or dare ?

**Truth or dare - Soul eater style**

The moving day had finally come. The finishing touches had been made; the furniture was exactly placed were Yuka wanted and Kuro had a lock on his door. That's all he asked for and he likes his privacy even though with Yuka in the house, it won't last long. All the guys were huddled around the ZSquare in the living room debating tactics to destroy the massive amounts of zombies per wave. The girls were in Yuka's room, keeping out their way.

"Dudes, I'm bored with this stupid game. Let's do something fun like truth or dare. Everything has to be done if you were asked. If not then you get a penalty" Soul said as turned the console off despite the cries of more time. They all huddled into a pathetic lopsided circle and started their game. Soul started first since it was his idea.

"Uhh Kid, truth or dare?"

"Truth" He said confidently

"Have you ever fantasied about Patty?" A smile reached across most of the boy's faces except Kid of course.

"I…Uh…have had dreams that…ah…incudes her." He blushed as the rest of the group was impressed that he was in fact, a teenager but that didn't stop them laughing their brains out. Now he had his turn to humiliate someone. Unfortunately for the youngest of the group, it was Kuro.

"Kuro, truth or dare?" This time the tables were turned to a dare. "You have to go into the girls' room, bring one of them out and kiss her" Kuro's eyes widened and gulped. That's when Black*star stepped in and said "it was too outrageous and dangerous. Even for a big star like himself."

"Unless you want the alternative?" Asked Kid in his usual nonchalant way.

Kuro didn't answer, instead he stood up and walked calmly to the girls room with no shown emotions and poked his head through. They were talking so fast that he couldn't make out a word. After a few seconds, one of the girls caught on to his presence.

"What's wrong Kuro? Had enough of those unintelligent morons and came to hang with some intellectual miracles of the world?" Maka gave a light giggle (obviously joking) and offered some treats.

"Well, I was wondering if I could see Yuka alone for a couple of minutes" Yuka's head shot up instantly when she heard her name

"Huh! Y…You want to be alone with her? OOOOOHHHHHH WHAT YOU GONNA DO!" Patty screeched and almost blew everyone's ears out. Maka simply pulled on the Thompson sisters, dragging them to the bathroom, giving Kuro and Yuka a wink and left. Yuka gave Kuro a smile and asked him to sit down. He eventually accepted although still wary of his dare. They sat in silence until Yuka broke the tension.

"Uhh, what's up then?" Kuro had his eyes darted between her and the keyhole now darkened by the boys on the other side.

"I…Uhh…wanted to talk about…erm… our first…. Kiss." This caught Yuka totally off guard as she had been talking about that with the rest of the girls. Before she could speak, both doors collapsed under the weight of both genders.

_**Well, that's a wee short part done. I won't be continuing this until I release iEscape the apocalypse (an iCarly zombie fanfic) and be sure to read it because it has something about this in it.**_


	10. The night can be weird and scary

**The night can be scary **

Not a lot happened after everyone barged in. They left in such a hurry that Kuro and Yuka were dumbstruck and had no idea what had taken place. Then Yuka asked again what he wanted. Kuro decided to forget it and lie about what he had previously started.

"Uhh, it was just that it felt weird… I think it's time for everyone to leave…" Kuro stood up and rushed out the doorway while rounding everyone up. They eventually said their goodbyes and left. Soul stayed behind to talk to him in his room.

"You didn't hold your dare, now I'll have to give you your penalty" Soul brought out a box that was clearly marked *Spy Kit*  
>"Now since you flaked out, I'm gonna add this camera and give you some redemption" A wicked smile spread across his face "Where do you want it?"<p>

This was possibly the hardest decision he had to make. He decided that his own room would be best since he had that lock put on.

"Alright, go wait in the living room for a bit and I'll set this bad boy up!" What Kuro didn't know that in the kit was another camera. Soul proceeded to take the extra camera and place it in the bathroom. He walks out the door and gave Kuro a nudge and left. Without saying a word.  
>"What the hell is his problem" He said with a sigh.<p>

**A few hours later**

It was around 9:00pm and Yuka was getting tired so she decided to take a shower. After she was done, she forgot her towel and called on Kuro to get one for her. He quickly waddled in with his hands over his eyes. Yuka reached over for the towel but slipped on the soap and landed on the unfortunate Kuro. All he seen was two blobs of beautiful fat land in his face. He instantly rapped his hands around Yuka so she wouldn't be hurt. Also unfortunately for Kuro, his hands rapped around Yuka's bottom. She screamed in surprise and anger then proceeded to kick his ass out to the room while screaming "I hate you, get away from me!"

Kuro sighed and went to bed.

**Three hours later**

Kuro was woken to the sound of screaming and pounding outside his door. He sighed once again then unlocked the door. As he thought, it was Yuka but she was terrified. She ran into his arms and cried into his shirt. He then lead her over to his bed and laid her down.  
>"So, what's brought this on then?"<p>

"Can't you hear it? The thunder is killing me! Do you mind if sleep with you?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes with his hand in hers.

"Sure, I said I'd protect you didn't I?" Kuro said with a snug.

"Thank you so much, Thunder is my biggest fear."

So just like the first day they met. Kuro saved her, they were put together and now she was back in his bed. Kuro wouldn't admit it but he liked having her around. It was becoming natural. The only change from the first night was instead of a small kiss on the cheek, Kuro was treated to a full blown experience.

Silence was stuck in the air of the room, it was bliss. Although as Kuro sat there in his deep, pleasant thoughts, Yuka was deciding whether or not she should do what she wanted to do in the time she was with him on his bed. She looked at him to see he wasn't really paying attention and pulled her face close to his, hesitantly closing the gap. "Kuro... I wan-" Before she even finished her sentence, Kuro looked at her with a puzzled expression, wondering if his vision was right. At the sight of his eyes watching her, she blushed harshly and went in for her goal, closing the gap as she pressed her lips against his. He briefly mumbled her name in surprise but dulled down as he was sunk into the kiss that he was receiving from her. She wasn't very good at it but neither was he really, never actually tried it.

Without being rejected from the kiss, Yuka wanted to see how far she could get with him. She licked and nibbled on his lips, bit too hard so he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter and rummage around aimlessly. He kept his eyes opened, wondering what the hell was happening and why she was suddenly making out with him. He sat back and tried to calm his mind of the thoughts of earlier in the bathroom, but he couldn't help it. He broke away from the kiss.

They both gasped, Yuka mostly as she hadn't taken a breath since the she started. She couldn't look at him; she was embarrassed and slightly hurt that he pulled away from her. "Why so eager? You must be happy" he gave a smug half smile as he looked at her, she only just caught a glance of it before looking away again with a bright red face "shut... up..." she mumbled out quietly.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed" he smiled warmly, which she didn't notice "want to try again?" He asked. She looked up to see what expression he had on his face; there was no bullying tease and no smugness on his face, just an expression that awaited an answer expectantly. She nodded. Before long they started again, but he took the lead this time, making sure he was first, he was dominant. She accepted it more than willingly, giving slight gasps and light groans to test how he would react. It was a good response she got as she felt him smirk through the kissing and his hands lifted up to meet her covered breasts, rubbing at them roughly as he didn't realise how hard he was doing it. She squeaked and gasped loudly in response and he stopped. "Yuka, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? Sorry, just got a bit carried away..." He scratched the back of his neck but she pulled his hands back in place and gave him one of her cartoon like smiles "I'm fine! I don't mind you doing that... Just not as hard?" He squeezed lightly on her breasts once again "ok now?" "Ye-yeah" she gasped, happy with this situation. And so they continued to kiss again too. Things were kind of getting along quickly...

"Get over here !" Came a yell as the door slammed open. Maka was there with a large encyclopaedia, which she used to whack Kuro's head with. Yuka was wide eyed and whiter than usual as she looked up to see Maka who caught them in the act and Kuro was groaning in pain and grasping his bleeding cranium.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" That was the only thing that Kuro could say as most of his blood was now on the floor. Maka was furious and he wasn't going to take him lightly at any rate.

"You, come with me now! Yuka, I'm sending in Blair to keep you company for the night. We'll talk in the morning." That was all she said.

**Is there anything else you'd like to read in my story ?  
>Review and tell EVERYBODY :D<strong>

**From Big Brother Graham Kun.**


	11. Transformations and revelations

**Transformations, revelations and the control centre**

"Maka…..Maka…..MAKA!" Kuro shouted as she stayed silent, not uttering a word but showed a mixed expression of anger and mercilessness. After being dragged painfully by the hair from his apartment to Souls and Maka's own home (this was two miles away) As they got closer, Kuro noticed the anger on her face begin to get worse. Was what He and Yuka did that bad? Another thought popped into his head. How did Maka find out about he and Yuka's escapade?

They finally made it. Kuro's head returned to his normal size and was sat on the couch. "Wait here, I have to do something" Kuro waited a few minutes until wiping out his phone. He had around fifteen messages from Yuka, all asking where he was and if he in trouble with Maka. All but one that had simply "I miss you". That made Kuro smile. At that moment, Kid burst in shouting what was wrong.  
>"Kuro ? What's wrong, Is Maka alright !"<p>

"Calm down Kid… Wait, why are you only asking about Maka?" Kid didn't reply, he didn't have to. At that moment Maka came out and signalled them in. 

"Did you guys know about this?" She was pointing to two Desktop computers, one with a visual of Kuro's room and the other was the joint bathroom. Kuro knew immediately that this was Soul's doing. Kid was just standing there wide eyed, not knowing what was happening.

"Maka, today when we were all at my place, so me and the guys got bored and played dares. Kid gave me one to give a small kiss Yuka but everyone got in the way for that to happen. Everyone left apart from Soul and installed the forfeit I had to do. I didn't know he put a camera in the bathroom but I know perfectly well that there was one in my room."

Maka was stunned. She thought she would have to Maka~chop it out of them. "Kid, you can leave." He was about to Object when a cold stare reached him. He left in a hurry.

"Tell me what happened in the bathroom then your bedroom"

"It's not what you think. She forgot her towel and I was giving it to her. She slipped and I caught her but in the wrong places. What happened in the bedroom was just what every teenager does. Didn't you do that ?" Maka knew he would say that as a defensive question even if he didn't.  
>"No Kuro, we don't do that. She trust you enough to let you do that then fine but if I catch or hear that you took away her innocence, I'll do more than pull your hair. Got it ?" All he did was nod. "Now get outta my sight" He left.<p>

As soon as he got out, his mobile rang. It was an unknown number. The only people who knew his number was Maka, Soul, Kid and Yuka. He answered.

"Who is this ?"

"We have your little sex doll in our grasp. If you want to see her alive, meet me at the front of the DWMA in 15 minutes. You can call me Killer. I don't like to be kept waiting." He couldn't tell who this was since there was a voice modifier.

*Phone disconnected*

Kuro dropped his phone and started running at an incredible.

**5 minutes later**

Kuro was at the meeting point faster than the sick evil pervert had anticipated. There was nothing nor anyone there but the stairs. He was about to leave when he heard a small squeal. Yuka's squeal. He rushed over immediately. Yuka was on the ground (kneeling, facing Kuro's direction) with her hands tied behind her back and a hand on the back of her head. 

"No, No! Let me go! HELP ME !"

"I let you go once before but now I'm going to get what I've been waiting for seven years" Yuka was in her pink heart panties and matching bra. The mysterious man had just pushed down his trousers. He was just about to pull his pants down when… 

"Hey! Get away from her!" Kuro shouted with a mighty howl.

"So you're the little bastard who killed my brother. You've got some nerve coming to get this little skank from me. You killed him so I'm gonna kill you and get my daughter back to work like the good old days"

That's when Kuro lost it. His crystal blue eye changed to a pulsing red, his teeth became sharper than a double sided Katana and his muscles bulged to an inhuman size. The lust of killing was the highest it had ever been.

"If you want to live then let her go. If you don't, prepare to be slaughtered"

"Bring it on you freak of nature" Yuka's father brought out a combat knife and pointed the tip at Kuro.

The full on battle commences.


	12. Chapter 12

**The girl behind the Kira**

[A/N* For all who don't know, Kira means Killer in Japanese thus the name Kira is here. Let the epic battle commence. I will be calling Yuka's father bill. Takashi was Kira's older brother but was killed by Bill for hiding the two girls and protecting them]

Yuka's father was the first to attack. The blade went straight through the stomach of the beast. Kuro did not even flinch. He picked up Bill and threw him into the wall. His head was gushing and then Kuro took the knife from his belly and impaled it through his shoulder so he could not move. Blood ran down his shit and out of his mouth. Kuro transformed back and rushed to cut the rope that held Yuka. He didn't look at her because of his other appearance. They walked over to the living corpse and Yuka kicked him hard

"How could you do that to me? Ever since Mom died you just wasted away, only thinking about yourself. The only person that tried to protect us was Takashi…He's dead because of you. I hope your soul burns in hell you piece of shit." With the turn of her long brown hair, Bill was dead. Tears fell from Yuka's face like the rain. Kuro hugged her and the tears came twice as much as she snuggled into his neck. Kuro knew she needed someone but the question was he the one to protect her. A few minutes of tender loving care, the tears stopped and

Yuka stepped back. She opened her eyes and saw Kuro's naked chest. It was covered in blood.

His blood.

She gasped and grabbed his hand and took him home. To their home.

**Back at Kuro and Yuka's house**

The cut that Kuro sustained was not serious; a bandage was only needed to let it heal. As they neared the door, they noticed it was open. They slowly ventured inside, seeing the furniture everywhere.

"Hey, didn't Maka send Blair here to watch you" Kuro was fearful. He didn't want anyone to die especially someone as kind and cute as Blair.

"She was knocked out when they came to get me"

"Wait… They?" Kuro's eyes widened.

There was a sudden scream and a long hiss coming from Kuro's room. Kuro kicked the door down revelling a tied up Blair on his bed in a blind fold.

"Where the hell are you creeps, I'll scratch your eyes out! ~ Nyan"

They took one step forward when the voice appeared.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you… If you trip over that wire, your little kitten might not have a head to cry with" Her voice was cold and emotionless. This was the real person known as Killer?

"Where are you Killer?" A shadow dropped down revelling a girl with long silver hair similar to Yuka's own hairstyle. Yuka recognised her immediately.

"Kira. Why did you follow me here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your cousin?" A crooked smile spread across her face.

"I asked you a question Kira. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Ooooh, you've gotten feisty. Was it this little brat that brought it out or was it watching your dad being brutally murdered. What about you little boy, how'd it feel to kill another human being? "

"What does it matter to you 'Little girl'. You don't know who you're messing with" Kuro smiled back at her, inching closer to freeing Blair.

"Oh, little boy has a big mouth *licks her lips* you want to fight me and save the day? Come on then" Kira walked out the room and Kuro followed after instructing Yuka to release Blair. She turned into a cat and ran off out the window.

Kira had set up a sneaky trap for Kuro. As Kuro left his room, Kira leapt onto him and clawed at his back. Kuro screamed in pain twice. The first was entirely human but the second brought out the wolf inside him. Kira was startled, fell and backed off. Kuro pounced onto her and bitten her neck to strike fear. Fear was a feeling Kuro wanted but instead it got her moaning in pleasure. When he let go, she begged him either to keep going or take it further.

"K...K.K…Kuro?" Yuka was in the door way and was pissed.

"It's not what you think, I was striking fear and…and….." Kuro realised he was still on top of Kira with his shirt already ripped off. He quickly got up and retreated to the bathroom.

"Now look here you slutty bitch, you'll be staying with us so let's set things straight. You will stay away from Kuro because he's my boy…Friend. He hasn't said he loves me per say but things are moving along…" Kira interrupted Yuka with her hand.

"That sounds like a challenge, I like my new little wolf toy so you're going to have to get in bed with him before me" She said with a huge smirk.

"I already have slept with him" Kira stared wide eyed.

"What? My little cousin isn't a virgin anymore! Did he do it rough and fast or slow and tender?" Kira started to turn red at the thoughts but Yuka stopped her fantasy.

"No, I mean I've slept beside him… He made me feel good though by rubbing my… Why am I telling you ! You're sleeping in my room so get in there !" Yuka picked Kira up and tossed her into her room. Yuka grabbed her pyjamas, stormed out and barged into her new room.

Kuro is lying on his bed, both deserving and frightened at the shouting Yuka was sure to give him. To his surprise, all she did was go into the bathroom, get changed and leapt in between the sheets. Kuro was uneasy, Yuka should be shouting at him but she isn't.

"Hey…" Yuka asked quietly. Kuro turned abruptly and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Kira?" There was a long silence in the air.

"No, she tried to kill us…. Can I ask you something?"

"I already know what you're going to ask. You want to know what happened to us." Kuro nodded, Yuka turned off the light and snuggled in to his chest.

"It all started when my mother died. She was walking back from her job as a nurse when murderous sickos got her into an ally and raped her. She tried to fight but they stabbed her after they were done" Tears ran more rapidly down her checks. Kuro rubbed her back and kissed her head to calm her down. She was determined to persevere.

"Anyway, my dad when into a deep depression and went crazy about touching and feeling me. It didn't feel right and it was terrible…. Kira had it worse. Her father that you saved me from did the most despicable thing you could do to your nine year old daughter… He made her a 'kiddie' porn star. Her innocence was ripped away before she ever even had it. By the time she was 10, she was on the pill so sick men could stick there 'Things' inside and then their white stuff poured out. I was made to watch it…" Yuka couldn't talk anymore; it was making her sick just remembering. Kuro wrapped his arms around her stomach and hushed in her to calm her down. They both drifted off into sleep. Kuro couldn't stop thinking about Yuka's untapped body. Kuro knew it was sick even though she poured her heart out to him but he was a boy and wanted it. He also dreamed about Kira's probable well experienced sexual tricks.

A short sleep later Kuro could feel someone rubbing him. He suspected it was just Yuka scratching herself on him so he enjoyed every good feeling he got. The 'Scratching' was getting harder and faster. When it started to hurt that's when he finally opened his eyes.

"Oh yes! Right there…"

"Kira?" Kira forcefully rammed her lips onto and kept rubbing. Kuro was moaning into her mouth so she went faster and faster until she arched her back and gave the loudest moan Kuro had ever heard. She collapsed onto his chest and quickly fell asleep. The only question that entered his mind was 'What the hell was she doing to my thing?'


End file.
